Watching the Movie
by StrongMan20
Summary: A flash of light and the Vikings and dragons are forced to be watching the past and the future. Authors used in story. DinoBoy13(he used to be CerebralCortex31), BrainMan14 and also RUBYJEMS! Rated T because of language.
1. Into the Lair

**So as I've promised I am making a watching the movie fiction. It will consist of three authors DinoBoy13, BrainMan14 and myself StrongMan20. I have a Catestrophic Quaken. DinoBoy13 has an ArmorWing, RUBYJEMS has a light fury and BrainMan14 has a Night Terror. So at this point Hiccup and Astrid have just landed in the cove.**

 **StrongMan20-Laser eyes and super strength**

 **DinoBoy13-Can turn into any animal including animals**

 **BrainMan14-Telekinesis, flight, and supreme intelligence**

 **RUBYJEMS-Elemental Control**

* * *

"And this is for everything else." said Astrid. She grabbed Hiccup by shoulder and kissed his cheek tenderly. She sauntered away hips swaging but she didn't get to sway the fifth time all the way because a large white light glowed and all the Vikings accept Hiccstrid landed on top of each other. The two couldn't help but chuckle.

"Who dared brought us here!" scream Stoick the Vast...ly overrated.

"Calm down." said a voice which couldn't have been over seventeen. He walked out of the door and out came a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black leather jacket a red shirt and blue jeans he also wore combat boots. He was stocky and buff like an older Snotlout would be.

Stoick threw his axe at the kid but lasers came out of the boys eyes and it was blown to bits. The Vikings looked at the ashes in the axe but Stoick wasn't done yet. He charged at the boy putting his fist out. But the eldged boy put his hand out and stopped Stoick in his tracks breaking his hand.

"You done now?" asked the kid. Stoick looked to the ground in defeat. All the Vikings look at the child in awe "Good."

"So my name is StrongMan20 and I am the leader of the S.P.D.R. and we have superhuman abilities and you are here to see into the past and the near future." said StrongMan20.

"Who is we." asked Hiccstrid masculine.

"Oh I haven't introduced them yet have I?" StrongMan20 asked. He pushed a button and two beds showed up.

One with rather hefty boy with fangs, jet black wings, four black paws with claws on each with a tail that has two tail fins similar to Toothless. He wore a orange vest, a lighter orange dress shirt, green jean pants and converse shoes. He also has black glasses and a Mohawk that looks like a deranged roosters head. He looked to be about fifteen years old

The other boy was kinda short and skinny like Hiccup. He had a little afro. He wore a purple sweater with a lighter purple drees shirt under. He also wore blue jeans and purple shoes. He had to be only twelve

SM walked behind them and blew a flugal horn. The hefty one jumped to the sky and sunk his claws in the ceiling and the skinny one started bouncing around the room.

"AHH!"

"What in the hellish world is wrong with you dumbass." said the hefty one. He then saw who was here. His eyes got huge and he started to smile like he just got ten trillion bucks. He fell from the sky and used his tail to lift himself up. He looked at Hiccup then Astrid then Fishlges and the twins. Then he looked straight into the eyes of Stoick and Gobber.

He then looked at Snotlout "I don't want to see this nasty ass, dick sucking, vain, ugly gay ass mother fucker."

"Hey no girl can resist this." said Snotlout as he tried to kiss Astrid. But she took offense and bended his arm back all the way.

"I love you Ast. I'm DinoBoy13. You can call me Dinosaur" said He

"Oh my brain." said the skinny one. "I'm BrainMan14. You can call me Brain fro short"

"So what are we doing here?" asked Gobber "And what do you want to do with us and may I tell you I have gutted many a berserker with this hook."

"I already told you to watch the future and the past." said SM.

"And why?" asked Stoick

"Because I want to show how Hiccup ended the war between dragons and vikings."

"Okay, okay I know Hiccup is number one in dragon training but there is now way this wimpy excuse for a Viking can kill all the dragons." said Snotlout. To which the twins started to laugh. A hammer hit both of the twins bouncing from one to the other and DinoBoy came up and punched Snotface in the nose.

"That felt really good." said Dinosaur

"So let's go to the movie room which was a few minutes away." said Brain

"Let's stop for a snack." said Dinosaur. He turned into a bat and flew up to a red button that read food feast. A buffet showed up filled with pizza to zebra cakes. Changeling jumped on the table and started eating with just his mouth.

"How can you eat like that?" asked Fishlegs

"Well I have animal urges." said DinoBoy. "Oh and Hiccup, Astrid I know who your looking for and he's in the other room. He won't stop whining. And we have some of them too. But you won't get to meat him for a few minutes."

"Well who exactly are you looking for son?" asked Stoick.

"None of your business." said Brain "Your kind of out of order."

"No your out of order!" the twins screamed.

"Let me guess they're the idiots." said Brain.

"Yes." Everyone in the hall said. They all walked into the door and there were a bunch of seats and a big black square thingy. Brain stopped Hiccup and Astrid over at the other side of the room. While everyone else walked to the other side.

The door then opened and a girl with ruby red hair and sapphire eyes. Her name was Ruby. Snotlout thought she looked like a girl worthy of his attention.

"Hey babe did it hurt when you fell from Valhalla." said Snotlout. He tried to kiss her hand but she grabbed his finger and nearly ripped it off. Spitelout face-palmed. That idiot son of his has embarrassed the Jorgenson's again.

"No but it will hurt when I break your back with my hands." said Ruby

"I like her." said Astrid

"Have you introduced them to the guests of honor yet?" asked Ruby.

"No I was getting to that." said SM. He put a code in a panel and dragons rained from the sky.

"WEAPONS!" screamed Stoick and every single Viking grabbed a weapon. But some supernatural force took the weapons from their hands. And two sources of heat melted them.

The Vikings then charged and the dragons too but a force field stopped them from attacking.

"Attack each other and die." said SM

"But they raid our home! THEY STILL OUR FOOD THEY KILLED MY WIFE!" Stock screamed in complete and total anger.

"Yeah and did you ever think why?" asked DinoBoy13

"Yeah there mindless beast who care nothing for each other or noting else." said Snotlout

"Just like you all." murmured Hiccup

"I think you mean anything else Snotlout." said Brain. A purple Night Terror cam and bumped him from the back. "Hey buddy." DinoBoy climbed atop an ArmorWing, SM atop a Quaken and Ruby seemed to be next to a white night fury.

"You use those beast as pets!?" asked Gobber

"Duh I mean I do have draconic body parts I thought that would be really self exclamatory." said DinoBoy

"Everyone shut up I want to roll this tape like now."

* * *

 **So that was my first chapter in the watching the movie fiction and id you wish to join this group just PM me and I'll send you and application to join the SPDR**


	2. The Viking Village

**HICCUP (V.O)**

 **This is Berk. It's twelve days North of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

A lot of the Vikings thought that was a correct description of their home, but Stoic thought, 'Is it really that bad?'

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for 7 generations, but every single building is new.**

"Yeah and you want to know why because of those dumb, mindless dragons." said Snotlout. Fire shot his head.

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have…**

"Well duh! Dragons" shouted Tuffnut. Dark energy surrounded him and his underpants were ripped right off of his body.

 _ **Sheep eating grass on a hill. Suddenly, one is snatched. The other sheep moves to its now vacated location and starts chewing.**_

A few Vikings chucked at this. They all knew the sheep are greedy.

"Greedy ass sheep." said DinoBoy13

 _ **CUT TO: INSIDE OF HICCUP/STOICKS HOUSE –CONTINUING**_

 _ **A door is pulled open. Monstrous Nightmare shoots fire as the door is closed, revealing Hiccup.**_

At this, Toothless brightened up at the sight of Hiccup. But he didn't go near him because DinoBoy13 strictly explained to him that it wasn't the right time.

 **HICCUP …dragons.**

 _ **EXT. HOUSE He opens the door again and jumps out. He dodges Vikings 4 times his size as dragons continue to reave havoc.**_

"It does have some uses to be small" Hiccup noted.

"It really does." said Brain. "I mean I'm twelve and most people think I'm eight."

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

"Well your stubbornness is above all others. Ninja, knights even football players give up easier than you do." said Dinoboy13 "I mean you let yourselves suffer constant dragon attacks. How can you even support life on that island and you let your kids live there. Who are the real monsters hear?!"

"The dragons. Duh!" said Ruffnut

"I only like three of you." said Brain he flew to the next chair. "The smart ones. Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs even though when you two geek out at any chance you get me and DB do that too."

 _ **Shouting continues as hiccup weaves through the tangle.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

"A few pondered his name while some huffed about their "Viking demeanor" said Brain. DinoBoy13 thought this was a good time to crack a joke. He transformed into a panda bear and jumped into SM's arms.

"Pander bears what do they have to do with Viking stupidity!?"

 _ **In an explosion, a Viking gets thrown into the air and, unfortunately, lands on Hiccup.**_

 **VIKING (FIERCE) Aggggghhhhh.! (Happily) Mornin'!**

Present shown Viking blushed and muttered, "I was in the middle of a sea shanty." A few who heard quietly laughed.

 _ **Hiccup continues to run past the warriors.**_

 **HOARK What are you doin' out?**

"Fuck you." said DinoBoy13 "All of you."

 **BURNTHAIR Get inside!**

 **PHLEGMA Get back inside!**

 _ **Enter STOICK, biggest Viking and by far the biggest beard. He grabs Hiccup and jerks him up by his clothes.**_

 **STOICK Hiccup?**

"This kid has to have the strongest neck in the world." said SM

"I mean compared to how strong you are and how fast he was going his head should have come right off." said BrainMan14.

"Why didn't it?" asked Snotlout "That means I would be chief next."

"Can I? Please?" asked Ruby.

"Yes." DinoBoy13 replied. Ruby conjured air from the sky and smashed Snotlout on the ceiling.

 **STOICK (yelling to crowd) What is he doin' out again?**

 **STOICK (to hiccup) What are you doing out? Get inside!**

 **HICCUP (V.O) (In admiration) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do.**

Hiccup pretended to throw up. While DinoBoy13 was actually doing it in the corner

 _ **Another explosion occurs spreading flaming debris everywhere. Vikings scatter as Stoick calmly brushes off a flame.**_

 **STOICK (to men) What have we got?**

 **VIKING Gronkles, Nadders, zipplebacks, oh and Hoark saw a monstrous Nightmare.**

 **STOICK Any Night Furies?**

 **VIKING None so far.**

 **STOICK Good.**

Toothless was satisfied at his fear. Stoic said something about 'horrible monsters brainwashing Hiccup' and was ready for revenge.

"It's not brainwash." said Brain "I can read minds."

 _ **Huge torches are lifted into the air as Vikings stream past underneath. Dragons are revealed overhead.**_

 _ **Below, Hiccup is seen entering a small open building that has a smokestack.**_

 _ **INT. Blacksmith shop He crosses behind a counter where a big burley man with a blonde moustache is seen with a peg leg and tongs for a hand.**_

 **GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought that you had been carried off.**

 _ **Hiccup grabs an apron and puts it on and starts to clean up the cluttered stall.**_

 **HICCUP Who, me? Nah, come on! (grunting) I'm waaaay to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all (beat) this.**

 _ **Hiccup "flexes" his puny arms.**_

Ruffnut teased Hiccup by saying, "He couldn't even pick up a sword!" Hiccup smiled, knowing what happens next.

 **GOBBER Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?**

'Was this what I should be like?' Stoic thought. The closeness between them was obvious.

 _ **Hiccup continues to grab damaged weapons.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was little. (down) Well, littler.**

"Who are you calling meathead?"

"You"

"Toothpick."

"Meathead!"

"I want to watch the movie!" said SM

 _ **EXT. VILLAGE ON STOIC He goes on to battle the dragons. Then a dragon lights the roof of the house on fire.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

E

 **VIKING Fire!**

 _ **On teens, carrying buckets of water. Hiccup leans out to see them.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and (beat, dreamy) Astrid.**

Snotlout exclaimed, "We look so awesome!" While Tuffnut was going on about "Hiccup and Astrid sitting in a tree…."

 _ **Slow motion on teens as the walk together. They look awesome.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O) Their job is so much cooler.**

 _ **He tries to leap out but is caught by Gobber who is holding back his tunic.**_

"Why do you always have to pick me up?" Hiccup complained.

"You're as light as a toothpick, toothpick!" Gobber said.

 **HICCUP (whining) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

 **GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

"Yeah, do you remember the time with the flamethro-" "Let's just watch the movie." Hiccup said quickly.

 **HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

"Yeah right and I'm gonna marry a dragon." said Snotlout "Yeah right."

Astrid glared at him and did the unthinkable. She grabbed Hiccup's face and smooched him right on the lips. Tongue and all.

"What!? What?!

 **GOBBER You can't lift a hammer,**

"True"

 **you can't swing an axe,**

"Affirmative"

 **you can't even throw one of these!**

"Completely true!" Finished Hiccup.

 _ **As he is talking, a Viking nabs it out of his hand and successfully throws it at a gronkle, capturing it.**_

 **HICCUP Okay fine, but this will throw it for me.**

 _ **He pats a strange contraption and it suddenly activates, throwing the bloa and hitting a Viking in the forehead.**_

The Viking that got hit shouted, "Hey! That hurt!" Hiccup didn't bother to answer.

 **HICCUP Mild calibration issue.**

 **GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all (beat)**

 _ **He gestures at Hiccup.**_

 **GOBBER …this.**

Except for Stoic, everybody present laughed at Gobber's teasing.

 **HICCUP (annoyed) But you just gestured to all of me.**

 **GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

 **HICCUP (mocking) Ohhhhhhhhhh**

 **GOBBER (mocking back) Ohhhhhhh yes.**

 **HICCUP You sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained. (Beat) There will be consequences!**

"Oh boy, there were consequences!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. How did I get myself into this mess?" Hiccup said.

Gobber teased, "Even for you, this is an all time high!" Even though he was mad at everybody else, he was ready to forgive Gobber.

"Don't you mean already." said Brain. DB grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and locked him in the closet preventing him from reading anyone's mind.

 _ **Hiccup pointed a finger a Gobber. He get's tossed a sword.**_

 **GOBBER (dryly) I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

Ruffnut stared. "Of course I can pick up the sword, I've been in the forge since I was 5!" Hiccup said smugly.

"Smugness it's nice isn't it." said Brain. The Vikings all stared at him. "It means he's smarter than all of you."

 _ **Hiccup trudges over to the grinder day dreaming.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

All the dragons shifted. Maybe this would explain why they were being hunted.

 **A Nadder head I sure to al least get me noticed. Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A zippleback? Exotic, exiting. Two heads, twice the status.**

Huh. Killing a dragon was a way to show "manliness and courage". Though they were a bit confused about Hiccup. Every time dragon killing was mentioned he got a bit green. Plus he smelled like a night fury.

 **VIKING They found the sheep!**

At the mention of sheep, half the dragons licked their chops. Hiccup said, "Don't even think about it." At this Stoic thought, 'Yep. I definitely have to get him fixed. Now he is talking to dragons.'

"Uh I do that too." said Brain "We all do and so do you because you talk to them when your about to kill them."

 **STOIC Concentrate fire over the lower bank.**

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

Future Hookfang stomped his foot in agreement.

 _ **Stoic looks round to see the nightmare emerging.**_

 **STOIC I'll take care of this.**

 _ **He starts to hit it with his hammer.**_

At every hit Hiccup winces. The Vikings that notice think, 'Surely he wouldn't pity them!'

"He does actually." said Brain.

"Can stop that please?" Hiccup begged.

 _ **Then there is a loud screaming sound. Everyone looks up, including Hiccup in the stall.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the**

 **VIKING Night Fury! Get down!**

Toothless grinned at this. He was the best!

 **STOIC Jump!**

 _ **The tower is hit and starts crumbling as it gets hit by a plasma blast. A dark shape passes by with a whoosh**_

 **HICCUP This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and…**

 _ **Another hit at the tower destroys it completely.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O)**

 **…never misses. No one has ever killed a night fury. That is why I'm going to be the first.**

"Yeah, Hiccup will kill a Night Fury as soon as Viking fly! I would be his slave for a day as soon as that happens!" Snotlout exclaimed. Astrid and Hiccup shared a secret smile. I wonder what he would make Snotlout do. Brain was sneaking up on Hiccup with a needle filled with green ooze.

Luckily he was caught by SM before he could do any damage.

"Not yet anyway." SM said.

"Oh and by the way." said Ruby. She shot Gobber with a ray that made him fly.

"WEHAW!"

DinoBoy13 grabbed Gobber with his tail and set Gobber down. "No tourchering people Ruby

 _ **In the forge Gobber untwists his hammer and twists an axe on instead.**_

 **GOBBER Man the fort Hiccup. The need me out there. (hesitant) Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

"Okay Hiccup. Who wants the yak's milk? Sit. Stay. Good boy!" Gobber said while cracking the room up. Hiccup turned a puppyish look and sat and stayed. But DinoBoy didn't think it was a joke.

"Oh, oh I want the milk I do." He chanted on all fours wagging his tail and licking his lips

 _ **He turns and hollers into the crowd.**_

 _ **Moments later Hiccup is pushing a wheel barrow like thingy through the cluster.**_

 **VIKING Hiccup, where are you going?**

 **VIKING Comeback here!**

 **HICCUP I know. Be right back**

 **STOIC Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

The Nadders that had been caught winced. Stoic was pretty strong.

"SM's Stronger." said you know who.

 _ **On Hiccup he reaches a cliff where he quickly pulls and pushes a bunch of thingies and stops, waiting for a target.**_

 **HICCUP (muttering) Come on, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

 _ **BOOM! A tower is hit. A whoosh tells Hiccup that its there. He pulls the trigger and watches it without hesitating. Suddenly there's a WHACK and a SCREECH.**_

The movie stops for a moment. Then the roar from the cheering crowd fills the room. Everyone felt bad about how they ignored him and now- now Hiccup is a hero!

"Oh so as soon as he shoots down a Night Fury he's a hero. You people are so shallow." said Brain

 **HICCUP (amazed) Oh, I hit it. Yes I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

 _ **Behind Hiccup a Nightmare sneaks toward him as he turns around.**_

 **HICCUP (sarcastically) Except for you.**

A lot of the Vikings wondered how he could be so funny. One person asked and was answered with, "I have had a lot of practice." Then he said darkly, "It's how I brush off the hurtful comments."

"I use it too." said DinoBoy13

"Me too." said Brain.

"You get bullied?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah were basically you two." said DinoBoy13 as he pointed to Hiccup and Fishlegs. "Accept unlike you two which I personally don't get we have someone who looks out for us. Ruby and SM are our basically older siblings. But you idiot viking teens don't honestly like each other just fighting. It's like a pecking order. Am I babbling?'

"Yes dummy now let us go to the next scene!"


	3. You let it go

**STOIC Either we finish them or they'll finish us. It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, they'll find another home.** **One more search before the ice sets in.**

 **VIKING But those ships never come back.**

 **STOIC Were Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?!**

 **VIKING Todays not good for me.**

 **VIKING Gotta do my axe returns.**

 **STOIC Alright. Those that stay will look after Hiccup.**

"Wait, wait, wait." DinoBoy13 started "So let me get this straight you understand how much that the entire Viking village hates your very own son. And you choose to do nothing. Some father you are."

"Who are you with such authority to talk to the chief like that?!" Snotlout yelled outraged that they would talk to his uncle like that. Of course he was just kissing ass.

"Oh shut it Snotbucket!" Brain Yelled at the ugly offspring of Spitelout the Vengeful. "Kissing your uncles ass or licking it won't help you get Hiccup's birthright. It's his and his alone. Especially after-

"Brain shut up." Ruby said "I will get you guys mother out here and I'll tell her what you said."

"Mom's in Vegas." DinoBoy13 said. It was StrongMan20's turn

"Yeah but I called mom and she said that if you and B don't behave I can ground you and you have to serve me." He said happily.

"That's fucked up." said DinoBoy13.

"No shit." said Brain

"Go to your room." said StrongMan20 "NOW!" Neither DinoBoy13 or Brain didn't budge. SM took of his belt and that sent them running upstairs.

"Can you stop playing big brother and watch the movie." said Ruby as she continue the movie.

 **STOIC That's better.**

 **GOBBER I'll pack my undies.**

 **STOIC No, I need you to stay and train some recruits.**

 **GOBBER Oh, perfect. While I'm gone, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. (sarcastic) What could possibly go wrong?**

 **STOIC What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

 **GOBBER Put him in training with the others.**

 **STOIC No. I'm serious.**

 **GOBBER So am I!**

 **STOIC He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

"First off that's not physically possible and second you shouldn't have let him do that if you have no confidence." Ruby said.

"He needed to learn to defend himself." said Stoick defensively.

"And if you actually paid attention to him you could have done it like a father would have." said StrongMan20. Stoick realized that he couldn't fix this with his fist or his words so he sat down with anger

"Calm down the sooner we rattle them up the sooner we get to the dragons secrets." Gobber said to his best friend.

 **GOBBER Oh you don't know that.**

 **STOIC I do know that actually.**

 **GOBBER No you don't**

 **STOIC No, actually I do!**

 **GOBBER No you don't!**

"Kids. There just fat, old, delusional kids." said Hiccup to himself.

 **STOIC Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been… different. He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for… for trolls!**

 **GOBBER (excited) Trolls exist! They steal your socks! (confused) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

"No they don't they heal and make people have love each other." Ruby said

"Do drink Meade?" asked Astrid to Ruby

"That's none of your business." said Ruby. She unleashed a light saber. All the Viking's started to laugh well except Hiccup because he was the smart one and if these people used it as a weapon that means it has to be different.

"Oh please that's just a light." Spitelout dismissed.

"Oh really?" Ruby stuck the saber right in his helmet. Leaving shocked Vikings and a mortified second in command.

 **STOIC When I was a boy-**

"Oh here we go." said Hiccup

 **GOBBER Oh** here **we go.**

 **STOIC My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought he was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

 **GOBBER (grumbling sarcastic) You got a headache**

 **STOIC That rock split in tow. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, TAME SEAS! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy.**

"I sure aren't." Hiccup said with a cheeky smile.

"What are you talking about Hiccup?" Stoick laughed "Your number one in dragon training."

"Yeah-

Astrid covered his mouth to stop him from talking anymore.

 **GOBBER You can't stop him Stoic. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again, he's probably out there now.**

* * *

 **HICCUP Uh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON!**

 _ **Hiccup smacks a tree branch and it hits him in the face too.**_

Everyone laughed at that.

 ** _He looks down and the tree is split in too. He follows the carnage and comes to a boulder and the Night Fury appears. He then dives back down._**

All the Viking's gasp he's gonna die.

 **HICCUP Oh, this fixes everything. Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast! Woah!** **I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm… going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!**

 ** _He raises his knife and prepares to kill. But he peeks down at it as it moans. He raises his knife again, but lowers it a few moments later in defeat._**

 **HICCUPI did this.**

 ** _On the dragon's closed eye as it suddenly snaps open at a cutting sound. Hiccup is hastily cutting the ropes binding it. It's feet go slack as the rope loosens. After the third cut, it leaps up, pinning Hiccup to a rock. One green eye stares at Hiccup. A warm breath ruffles his hair._**

 ** _The Night Fury leaps up and… roars in his face. It quickly bounds away and takes flight. Hiccup, too scared to notice that it seems disoriented, slowly turns around, drops his knife, and faints with a sigh_**

All the Viking's looked at the screen. Mouths agape, eyes wide.

"You let it go?" Stoick questioned.

"Uh yeah but-

"THAT THING COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! YOU ARE THE MOST USELESS THING TO EVER SET FOOT ON BERK! YOU ARE A TRAITEROUS LITTLE IMP THAT YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE ASHAMED OF!" Stoick yelled.

He got from his and charged ready to give Hiccup the worst beating in history. But he didn't get the chance to because he was stopped by a hand. StrongMan20's hand.

"I don't think you want to do that Stoick." SM said

"And what are you gonna stop me?" Stoick challenged

"No he is." SM pointed to the night fury. The creepy and demonic music started to sound. And Toothless came out of the corner barring his teeth with a blast at the back of his throat.

"Oh and by the way Valka-

Ruby Jems but a hand over SM's mouth before he could spoil. All the Viking's looked at the scaly devil backing away to the farthest wall.

"Wusses." said Astrid as she went and sat near Hiccup and Toothless. All the Viking's gasp especially Snotlout and her parents.

"Astrid what are you doing. You must be under the spell of that beast come one you can fight." Her mother.

"First off if there was a spell then why aren't all of you affected. And second don't you think you would all be dead if it was a spell." said Ruby. She saw all the Viking's faces settle down. "And then third Valka would be more proud then all of you because-

SM clapped as hand over her mouth. "Let's just get back to the movie.


	4. Father Son Chat

**_INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when..._**

 **STOICK: Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP: (CAUGHT) Dad. Uh...**

"Ha, you suck at sneaking around, Hiccup!" Snotlout's voice sounded and the twins began to snicker. A bat was watching him from the ceiling waiting fro him ro

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D) I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

 **STOICK: I need to speak with you too, son.**

"AIN'T NO STOPIN' US NOW! WE'RE ON THE MOVE!"

"BRAIN!" SM yelled up there. The two nuisance's of brothers walked back down the stairs and into the front seats.

"You two are going the right way for smacked bottoms." SM said. Ruby but a hands on his shoulder and calmed him down.

 ** _Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment._**

 **HICCUP STOICK: I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons. (BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

Well that was awkward and creepy. But also cool.

 **STOICK: (CONT'D) You go first.**

 **HICCUP: No, you go first.**

"The child should always go first." said Dino

 **STOICK: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

 **HICCUP: (SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-**

"Wait, wait, wait why didn't you say blacksmith?" asked Fishlegs

"I don't think very well under pressure."

"No kidding." said the ugly one.

 **STOICK: -You'll need this.**

 ** _Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it._**

 **HICCUP: I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **STOICK: Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **HICCUP: Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

 **STOICK: But you will kill dragons.**

"Oh sweet mother of mercy I'm gonna die from the horror!" Dino screamed at the screen causing a few chuckles. But he sat down and something fired directly at Snotlout hitting him on the hand. He then looked at Ruffnut

 **HICCUP: No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

"So let me get this straight." Astrid had said "He practically begged you not to put him in dragon training and you do it anyway. What kind of father are you?!"

"Astrid don't speak to the chief like that!" Her mother scolded

"Oh please. If you were in my spot you would be saying the same thing."

 **STOICK: It's time, Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP: Can you not hear me?**

"No." said Brain

 **STOICK: This is serious, son!**

"When in the hellish world is this asshole not serious." Ruby complained.

 ** _Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight._**

 **STOICK: (CONT'D) When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of...** ** _(GESTURING NON specifically at Hiccup)_** **... this**

 **HICCUP: You just gestured to all of me.**

"Exactly as I thought his catch phrase." said Dino. "You see I am in Hiccup's shoes. When we get like a bad grade our parents don't listen to a got damned word we say. Cause yesterday was first day of highschool for me and I got grounded because I got a 10 out of 15."

"That's fair." Stoick said

"Man you really don't get it. Your son only does things he does because he thinks you hate him." SM said.

"What?!"

 **STOICK: Deal?**

 **HICCUP: This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

 **STOICK: DEAL?!**

 ** _Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument._**

Wow they knew Hiccup had it bad but not this bad he didn't get a say in his own life.

 **HICCUP: (RESIGNED) Deal.**

 ** _Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door._**

 **STOICK: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

 **HICCUP: And I'll be here. Maybe.**

 ** _Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe._**

"Didn't even say a good goodbye."

 ** _EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY_**

 ** _Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena._**

 **GOBBER: Welcome to dragon training!**

 ** _The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place._**


End file.
